Distante
by GryphonXV
Summary: A tinta ainda estava fresca, cintilante, tal brilho negro que formava os traços facilmente legíveis — davam o contorno às letras. "Minha querida..."


Um pequeno escrito em papel velho e manchado jazia sobre a escrivaninha de madeira que abrigava tantos objetos aleatórios. Estes estavam dispostos como se quem os tivesse ali deixado não fosse um dos maiores fãs da organização. A tinta ainda estava fresca, cintilante, tal brilho negro que formava os traços facilmente legíveis — davam o contorno às letras.

 _"Minha querida"._

Assim começava, mas — por alguma razão — o texto não parecia bom o bastante para se ter um final, sendo ali deixado, inconclusivo, enquanto a caneta encontrava o tinteiro com urgência e certo desespero. Algumas manchas tingiam o papel levemente de um tom mais escuro. Seria suor, lágrimas? Apesar do tanto que fora escrito, ocupando toda uma folha de papel — caso esta fosse virada, se revelaria como um mapa — em breve seria dado como mais um amontoado amassado, descartado.

Qual apaixonado escreveria uma carta de amor em um mapa? Talvez aquele que se forçava a acreditar que sua amada precisava de um. Talvez... pois no mundo em que vivia não existia espaço para andar rumo a um novo horizonte, mesmo que continuasse a ouvir dela que linhas, fronteiras, ser e estar nada significavam.

 _"Quando os verdadeiros conflitos acontecem é que se sabe quem está ao seu lado. Ainda bem que posso fugir... é uma das minhas habilidades mais úteis por acaso."_

Talvez a ideia de usar o verso de um mapa, sem regras ou margens, não fosse tão ruim. Aquele vazio a ser preenchido por palavras parecia reconfortante e possível. Gostava de perigo, aceitaria as mais difíceis aventuras — estaria "dentro" de todas — mas certas coisas eram forçadas a permanecer na zona de conforto para evitar sofrimento desnecessário. Era um covarde que se escondia por detrás de uma falsa felicidade. Se sentia um mentiroso, pois enganava a si mesmo usando de seu constante otimismo sarcástico. Diante de tais pensamentos, o jovem abriu um fechado e indecifrável sorriso, relendo mais uma vez o que por si havia sido escrito. Sentia seu corpo pedir para sentar. Sua mente mentia para si que Luxxana saberia do conteúdo ali escrito antes que sua mão rasgasse cada uma de suas palavras e tentativas de dizer que ainda existia um sentimento a despeito da distância.

Estaria ela vivendo esse mesmo dilema? Ou simplesmente já não mais ligava? Seus dedos cingiram o frágil papel, transformando-o em um amontoado borrado, uma bolinha torta e feia, mas não a jogou fora, guardou-a no bolso e partiu. Voltaria à liga, fingiria que ainda conhecia a menina que era única e se importaria com cada palavra que lhe fosse dita, esperando o mesmo. Sempre esperando o mesmo.

Esperando demais, esquecendo-se que o tempo passava:

 _"Era pra gente tá namorando ou algo assim...? A gente nunca se fala."_

Ouvira isso; as horas poderiam passar e o efeito continuaria bem mais que qualquer golpe que viesse a receber, embora se mantivesse impassível e debochado como de costume. Talon, que a acompanhava, não parecia interessado nas pequenas provocações; ainda assim, riu, pois, para o assassino, Lux bem sabia como provocar os adversários... Nesse caso, magoá-lo e lembrar de certo mísero pedaço de papel que se mantivera esquecido. Tudo pareceu passar desapercebido, o tempo pelo menos, pois Taric vinha da base sem que percebesse, Ezreal estava fora de alcance... O assassino e a dama de Lux deixaram estar, havia algo muito mais importante a se cuidar na selva.

— Eles estão recuando. Vamos aju-... Ezreal?

— Hm?

O atirador não perceberia as lágrimas se o suporte não tivesse se aproximado preocupado, tocando seu rosto com suavidade, carinho.

— O que foi?

— Eu...

* * *

 _"Minha querida amiga,_

 _Apesar de não nos falarmos há tempos, eu sinto sua falta, mesmo sabendo que ainda não a perdi, confesso que já não sei mais se o caminho até você ainda me é permitido. Sempre senti, apesar de não demonstrar, sua falta. Sei que agora você está feliz demais para aguentar um idiota torpe como eu sempre arrumando tantos problemas, mas estou feliz por você e pelo noxiano. Eu só queria dizer que estou me esforçando como prometi quando decidi estar com Taric, ele é minha proteção, meu escudo... Mas nós poderíamos nos falar pelo menos mais uma vez, como antes fazíamos. Sinto falta do seu sorriso, minha pequena luz."_

* * *

Seus sentimentos não mudaram, mesmo que agora estivesse em lágrimas enquanto continuava a relembrar daquele amontoado de palavras que jamais sairiam de sua boca.


End file.
